Fine Line
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: There is a fine line between love nad hate. The stronger the hate, the stronger the love is when the line is crossed. One shot. Gaara's birthday fic. GaaSasu


**Twinny: Alrighty then, Gaara's b-day is just around the corners _-see a kid walk around a corner-_ -.-...figuratively... Well, it's not really around the corners anymore since it's just about the date. I put up this short, crappy fanfic and was testing out my new style of writing, aka, a little more seriously considering the next few chapters of Kidnapped with have to be serious or else the whole story will be in vain. I won't be updating for a fews weeks (no like that haven't happened before) because of the ACT...which is a time killer but I want to actually go to a good college and not have to worry about trying to find the right one because the right one will find me...-.-; that did not make much sense...**

**Anyways, enough with my rambling and onward!! To the center of the earth!!! ...I mean, onward!! To the story!! Oh yeah, in this one-shot _SASUKE'S UKE!!!!!! HELL YEAH!!!!_**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything TT-TT**

**Betaed by: Chek and K-C**

* * *

He was just sitting there; just staring onto the horizon and beyond it, at the red sunset that the Earth had to offer. He was not like a hyper blonde, just calm and collected. Never really smiling a true smile. Always keeping to himself and not let anyone through his cold and calm collect exterior. His red hair swayed with the breeze as his teal eyes, bordered with a thick rim of darkness as if he hadn't slept for days, looked at the new presence right beneath him. 

"What do you want Uchiha?" he questioned the raven underneath the branch of the oak he was sitting on. The Uchiha started to climb the tree, well aware of how annoyed the red head was becoming because his peace had been interrupted, and settled on a place next to him.

Sasuke sighed. Their rivalry had ended a few months ago but the annoyance of his presence has still lingered. His feelings of the red-head had turned some what. From allies (almost) to something he couldn't figure out. Shoving the thoughts back into the depths of his mind, he turned his attention back to the question asked.

"Just coming to wish you a happy birthday I guess," the raven said, voiced without much emotions. Gaara looked at him exasperated, but remained silent.

They both just sat there. Minutes, then hours flew by, the sun already set and the moon was high in the air. The night creatures came out to do their deeds and the breeze became colder, more harsh. The silence was broken by a small sneeze that came from the obsidian eyed Uchiha. Teal eyes turned and looked at him, catching on the raven were shivering a little.

Gaara shrugged off his jacket and handed to Sasuke and looked away. The other looked confused but didn't say anything and accepted the jacket without a fuss.

The red-head didn't know what he was doing, or feeling for that matter. All he knew was that he was confused and didn't know how to make it go away. Every time he was with the raven, his insides felt fluttery; hence why he was annoyed by the presence of his used-to-be enemy.

Another breeze flew by, making Gaara skin grow goose bumps though he didn't shiver. The hours of the night flew by, his legs and bum were going to become numb, but he didn't care. He turned back to look at the Uchiha, noticing that he was asleep, leaning against the trunk of the oak, mouth a little agape and using his jacket as a blanket. Gaara couldn't help but think that Sasuke looked like an angel with his hair tussled by the wind.

Gaara leaned in, and before he knew what he was doing, his lips met Sasuke's. The dark eyes slowly opened and stared in shock, but gradually return the kiss. The two stayed that way until the burning in their lungs told them to separate and get the air they needed.

Sasuke stared at Gaara, a small blush staining his cheeks, still confused, but finally ascertain of his feeling; love. He has loved Shubaku Gaara. He didn't know what the latter felt about him but he was sure it was something alike to his.

Gaara didn't know what he was feeling. This emotion was a totally new experience to him, his instinct was sure that this feeling was going to be followed by hurt but he didn't care. This feeling was sure to go away at some point but for now, he-no, they were going to live with it to the fullest. Gaara leaned in again, barely one centimeter apart. The Uchiha closed the gap that was there.

The two separated and looked at each other again before turning back at the horizon, noticing that the sun had risen and that a new day and a new relationship had begun. The pair settled peacefully into each other's presence.

There's a fine line between love and hate. The stronger the hate, the stronger the love is when that line is crossed.

* * *

**Twinny: Well, hope ya'll liked. This was a little hard to write, considering I'm changing from one style to the next. Also, please tell me how well I did?**


End file.
